Amuto!
by Asuna-Fox
Summary: Amu has reliized she has feelings for Ikuto, but how dose she find that out? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Amu walked home slowly after school. "Amu, lets go home and bake cookies"! Su squealed out out. "No way, Amu and I are going to the gym"! Ran shouted back.

"Well I though Amu and I could draw a picture…" Suddenly all three guardian characters started yelling out and arguing. "I WANT TO MAKE COOKIES, SU WANTS TO BAKE!"

"WELL I WANT TO GO TO THE GYM WITH AMU!"

"Can't we all just chill out, let Amu decide"! Su, Ran, and Miki all looked up at Amu.

"Ummm, well umm, let's just stay home today, I don't feel like doing anything, but tomarrow we can make cookies, Friday we can go to the gym, and Saturday we will draw a picture, all right"? Said Amu giving a small smile.

"ALL RIGHT!" All three of them shouted out.

Later that night Su, Miki, and Ran all drifted to sleep in their eggs while Amu was taking a bath. The warm water and bubbles flushed her stress, thoughts, and worries away. So deeply relaxed, she felt like a wet noodle just laying softly among the warm water, she closed her eyes. About ten minuets later she decided to get out of the tub. Wrapping nothing but a robe around her wet body, she stepped out onto the dark balcony, shadows covering every inch. This made her even more relaxed, the inky, starry sky glistening down at her. She felt alone in the universe. "Aahhhh, now this is how it should be all the time".

"What, you mean dark and alone"?

"WAAAAAA!" Amu screamed jumping back from being startled. "I- Ikuto"? Ikuto smirked and swung down from the roof of the house. "You act like your not happy to see me."

"Get away pervy cat boy!"

"But I came here to tell you something". Ikuto said in his smooth sexy voice. _No, no, no!! I can't think that way about him!!! _Amu screams to herself inside. "Wha- what do you want to tell me"? Ikuto came close to Amu's face. Amu started to turn red. Then Ikuto started sniffing her hair. "You smell nice".

"I- I just took a bath". Said Amu struggling to get her words out.

"Mmmmm, jasmine, my favorite". Then Ikuto pushed his nose deeper and deeper into Amu's hair. Suddenly Amu felt a soft, wet skin run on her neck. She flinched when she realized it was his toung. Then he nipped softly at her neck. "Nuhyu"! She gasped. Suddenly Amu got wet. "Nuh, Ikuto…" Amu reached up and rubbed his ears through his midnight blue hair, it felt cool and silky.

"Uhn"! He moaned. Then he lifted his head away from her neck. He smirked his sexy smirk, as a slowly backed away. "I'll see you tomorrow night… Amu."

He hopped away onto the roof, and out to the next one disappearing into the night.

Amu headed back into her room rubbing her hand over her neck were Ikuto had nipped at her. _See you tomorrow night? Dose he mean…? _Amu relized that Ikuto had a thing for her, a major thing, and she realized, she had a thing for him too. This night felt magical for her, she knew tomarrow would be better. But he was older, a lot older, and she was only 15! _I don't even care._ Amu said to herself. _I want to do everything with him._

PLEASE COMMENT!

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!


	2. Chapter 2

Amu felt incredibly dirty the next day at school, doing nothing but daydreaming of all the nasty things Ikuto could do to her. _I'm so over reacting! _Amu thought. _If this is going to happen it needs to be small, slow, but hot. _A smirk came across Amu's lips. She felt so confident about herself, giddy with excitement that she just smiled all day. "Hey Amu, you seem real happy today"! Nadeshiko popped out from behind her.

"Yeah… I feel really positive" said Amu trying to cover her mischievous grin. "Also could you do me a favor, could you take my charas over to the chara playhouse today after I bake cookies with Su"?

"Sure, I was just going to take mine too"!

The day in school went by so slow. First the history of Osaka, then how to sew denim, then we had to sing our school songs, and have a pop quiz over trigometry. Finally the school bell sounded. Amu raced home. She dropped her pack and books on the kitchen floor. "Come on Su, time to bake some cookies"!

"Hey Amu, you think we could bake the cookies through character change"?

"Sure, LET'S GO… CHARACTER CHANGE, AMULET CLOVER"! "If it's cooking you need, just give me the sign"! Cried Amu winking and blowing a kiss to thin air. _Ugh!!! So not my character! _After stirring and mixing and sprinkles and splashes and a couple of girly catch phrases the cookies were done. "YAY, SU MADE COOKIES"! Yelled out Su. After Amu, and her charas finished eating her cookies she announced that Nadeshiko was taking them to chara playhouse. "Cool" yelled Ran, "I heard that place is awesome, but when are we coming back home"?!

"I'm going to pick you guys up at eleven, so you guys have fun"! Later Nadeshiko came over and picked up Miki, Ran, and Su. Luckily Amu's parents and sister were out of town on a week vacation.

Amu soaked in the tub again before she thought Ikuto would come. This time instead of putting her bathrobe on she just wrapped a towel on her naked body. She walked out onto the balcony waiting for her lover to come. Once again she looked up at the stars, sighing, almost forgetting that Ikuto was coming, until she heard his smooth seductive voice. "I though you might hide from me, or take what I said for granted, but here you are, looks like you were waiting for me".

"Wa- wa no"! Said Amu, suddenly embarrassment and shyness taking its toll. Her face turning red, she had to make something up. "I thought you were joking, I just like to come out here after baths". Said Amu her face reddening by the second. "And what makes you think I like you"?!

"Cause you didn't stop me".

"Huh"?

"I was kissing you and you didn't stop me last night".

"Your right, I didn't…" Ikuto took a step closer.

"So what shampoo did you use today"? he said with a smirk on his face. Once again he buried his face into Amu's dripping pink hair, but instead of sniffing, he went right to the licking and nipping on Amu's neck. "Oh, Ikuto.." Amu once again reached up tousling his ears, then rubbing them harder and more vigorously. "Uh, uhgn, oh Amu"! Ikuto said in his husky, continuously kissing her neck. Working his way down to her lips his toung pushing against her lips waiting for permission, which Amu granted after a fight. As Ikuto and Amu's toungs swirled around with each others, pushing against each others, Ikuto's hands slid down around Amu's butt. Sliding his hands down her towel onto her bare butt feeling the smooth skin. Ikuto tried sliding her towel off which Amu let him generously. Revealing her soft flawless body, Ikuto looked in awe at how beautifull she was. They took it inside still embracing each other. Amu now realized she was naked and Ikuto was fully dressed. She looked at his prize realizing it was big, really big, and pushing through his pants. She was feeling hot and wet, she wanted it to go further. Ikuto pushed her upon her bed. Amu reached out and unbuckled his belt, and slid his pants down. Ikuto released his lips from her so he could slide his shirt off. He resumed kissing her, but he too wanted to step it up. Amu also slid his boxers off revealing his hard penis. Ikuto slid his hands down south on Amu. Massaging her sensitive part Amu moaned in pleasure. Now it was Amu's turn reaching down she lightly grabbed his penis, massaging it lightly, she felt it get harder as Ikuto moaned loudly. "Oh, Amu, ughhh, uh, uhhh, oh"! He gripped harder on the sheets, then he squirted out his juices. Amu put her mouth over his penis and sucked out all of his warm, salty, juices. She continually sucked on his penis she pushed her toung all over it. She released her mouth as she saw Ikuto dying from pleasure, moaning so loud. She knew he was almost at his climax. She wanted him to sweat it out. Ikuto dived back down for her lips, his hard penis brushing up against her clit making her moan loudly. Amu gripped his shoulders as his fingers ventured downwards. He felt through Amu's wet folds. He pushed two fingers inside her, pumping in and out. Amu moaned even louder. "Faster"! So Ikuto gave her faster. She sprayed her juices out on his fingers. Ikuto eyed her while licking them off. "Your tasty Amu".

Panting, Ikuto pushed Amu legs apart, positioning himself to thrust into her. "No, no Ikuto, not yet… please…'

"Are you sure"? He said breathless.

"Yeah… here let me help you get rid of that boner". Amu ran her hand up and down Ikuto's penis to his rythem. "Ah"! he gasped. After a few minuets of rubbing Ikuto's penis began to soften. Amu and Ikuto began to dress up again. "I had a great time with you Ikuto".

"Me too but, why did you want me to stop"?

"I wasn't ready to lose my complete virginity…"

"When will you"?

"Later, just not now, you know I love you, I really do."

"Me too Amu". Said Ikuto buttoning up his black silk shirt, laying a kiss on Amu's cheek. Amu kissed him back, taking his hands. "Is it ok with you that I want to wait Ikuto"?

"Totally ok, I'd do anything for you, I have to go… also, Amu, was I good for you"?

"You were perfect, I'd do it any day, but only with you". Ikuto smiled and brushed one last kiss on Amu's cheek before he fled out the window.

Amu ran to the playhouse to retrieve her already sleeping eggs and set them on her counter top, while she cleaned up and drifted to sleep.

PLEASE COMMENT

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!


	3. Chapter 3

Amu woke up suddenly, in a panic and jumped out of bed, but then realizing it was the weekend. She curled back up in her bed pulling her silk pink covers around her, tucking them under her feet and back. She slowly drifted back to sleep, remembering her time with Ikuto. A smile came across her lips as she hazily went into a soft dream.

An hour later she was awoken by Ran shouting out. "Come on sleepy head, get the hell up! You know sleeping kills brain cells"!!

"Yeah, and if you keep shouting, I'm going to kill all of yours…" Amu mumbled sleepily. She drifted back to sleep again and woke up to a tickle on her ear. "Ikuto"? Amu mumbled quietly. She opened her eyes realizing it was only Miki's hair. Amu got out of bed quietly, glancing at her clock… 10:42. She walked down the stairs to see Su in the kitchen bustling around, and Ran yelling at her. "Not so much butter on her toast, were going to the gym and she needs healthy energy"!! Amu glanced to see what Su made. Eggs, Japanese pickles, soy milk, and a bowel of corn flakes covered in bananas, and of course her butterless toast. She quickly came down the stairs. "Heyas"! Su and Ran bolth said together. "Morning". Amu replied.

"Here I made you breakfast, lots of it too, eat up"!

"Thanks". Said Amu forking at her eggs and pickles. After eating her breakfast she suggested that she and Ran went for a jog in the park instead of the gym. Ran solemnly agreed and Amu changed into shorts and sneakers, while pulling her messy hair into a ponytail. Amu and Ran went out the door. Amu started jogging towards the park with Ran yelling tips at her.

MEANWHILE…

Utau once again dragged Ikuto down to the park that morning to sing with Ikuto's violin. "Utau, I'm not going to play today". Ikuto said with annoyance lingering in his voice.

"Well since were already here at the park, let's at least talk".

"Stop it Utau, I don't like you, I never will, besides I like Amu, and she likes me".

"Wha- what?!! Amu Hinamorie?! How could you?! She's too young… she, she's so stupid!! How could you like her?!

"STOP IT UTAU, WE LOVE EACH OTHER, YOU BETTER NOT GET IN THE WAY OF THIS"!!!! Ikuto yelled at her angrily looking her in the eye.

"Fine..." she muttered looking away with a pout on her face. "Only if you kiss me"! She said her face brightening up. "What"?! Said Ikuto.

"If you kiss me, just one kiss, I won't get in the way of you guys, and I'll leave you alone. I promise"!

"And if I don't…"?

"Then I'll do what I would normally do… try to destroy your relationship". Ikuto thought about this for a moment, until he finally said, "Fine, once, and never again." Ikuto leaned over and placed his lips on Utau's. Without warning Utau pushed her toung into his mouth. Ikuto tried to push her toung out with his.

MEANWHILE…

Amu kept jogging, breathing hardly. "Come on keep going Amu"! Yelled Ran. Amu looked forward, coming around the bend she saw Ikuto. Happiness lit her body until she saw his lips locked with Utau's. She stared shocked. Tears welled up in her eyes and emotion whirled up in her head. All she could do was stare. Suddenly, in a blur, Amu fell hardly on the pavement. She cried out in pain. Ikuto looked up to see her lying face down on the pavement. "Amu are you all right"!? Cried Ran. Amu slowly got up and looked Ikuto in the eye, slowly shaking her head. "No, no! Amu it's not what it looks like, please listen to me"! Ikuto stepped twards her. Amu jumped up quickly and ran off.

"Hmm, looks like I didn't have to even try to ruin your relationship". Said Utau smirking. Ikuto struck her across the face. Utau looked up in surprise. "Ikuto"! Ikuto didn't listen, he quickly ran off after Amu.

PLEASE COMMENT

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!


End file.
